Maximum Ride Love, Hurt, and Saving the world
by jellybellybean101
Summary: flock realizes Itex will use global warming to accomplish by half plan, and someone must offer themselves to stop it. FAX! post MR4
1. Chapter 1

**Maximum Ride- Love, Hurt, saving the world, and mutant freaks**

Disclaimer-I am under 20, so therefore I don't own Maximum Ride.

A/n- I wrote the first few chapters in a notebook, so sorry if it's too short!

Chapter 1- Forest Talks

"Kiss North Virginia goodbye, guys! We're heading north!"

Nudge exclaimed "OMG! I am so glad we're not going to a school, like a real learning school and _the_ school and it's so great that we're not in Antarctica, but since we're like heading north, we could totally be going to like the North Pole, and maybe we'll like see little reindeer and I could name one like Rudolph or maybe Dasher…"

"Shut it!" I moaned.

About 30 seconds later, Nudge cried "I'm hungry!"

"Alright, sweetie, we're almost there." I said through clenched teeth. God! She was giving me a headache! We actually were not even close to where the voice told me to go, but she didn't need to know that. I decided to find a place to hit the sack. I flew over to Fang and said, "Let's find a place for the night."

He just nodded and pointed to a place. "Kay guys, down there!" I shouted. They followed me into a steep dive (man, I love flying) and landed in guess what- another forest.

I ordered in my beautiful leader like fashion, "Fnick, Gazzy, Nudge, look for wood. Make sure it's dry, though, cause it looked like it rained here recently."

They did as I asked, for once, and I rooted through the bags to find food.

As Fang, Gazzy, and Nudge came back, with arms full of wood, into the clearing, I came up with 7 granola bars (one for total and akila) and an apple each. Measly dinner, huh, to you that have your bellies filled with mouth-watering food every night. Well, we'd take even desert rat, that's how desperate we are. Except, of course, we're not in a desert. Maybe we could eat forest rat, if there is such a thing.

"Hey, guys," I said, while throwing their measly dinner at them, "we're gonna need to refill our supply. It's not unlimited, you know."

Glaring at Gazzy, I knew that he had taken a little too much food.

Iggy started the fire in less then a minute, and I was amazed, since he's, you know, blind.

If you've been hiding under a rock or have just gotten a huge part in a movie, well then kudos for you. As lovely as those two options sound, we can't do either.

We is the flock; there's Angel, the 6 year old mind reader who can make people jump out of a window or sing the national anthem; Nudge, who's attracted to metal, or, rather, metal's attracted to her; Gazzy, whose name is enough; Iggy, the amazing blind guy who can do anything; Fang, aka Mr. Dark and Emotionless (though now he's been more prone to show some feelings now and then); and there's me, Max, the invincible leader.

Oh, and there's Total, the Scottie dog who talks, is growing wings, and is in love with a (normal, thank god) Malamute named Akila.

One more thing- we are 98% human and 2% bird (though I prefer Avian-American). I know, you're probably thinking 'Big whoop!' but that teensy weensy itty bitty 2 percent makes a big difference. We have wings and we can fly. ( no, the wings aren't a decoration.)

I looked up as Fang sat down next to me on the log. Things have been awkward between us since, well, since like forever, it seems now.

"Listen," he began. "We have to…"

"Figure out how to save the world, I know." I snapped. he looked exasperated, then he said "Listen, if you keep ignoring it, it won't just go away. We have to talk about it, get it off our chests. If we don't, it's just going to get worse."

I exclaimed "It? What's it? Oh and that's your longest speech ever! Why all of a sudden are you Dr. Phil? The only difference between him and you are the hair, the glasses, and the wings!"

I realized everyone was staring at us in mid-chew, and I scowled. I got up and went over to Nudge and Angel, who were talking about how random the word eat is. "I mean, where did they get that from? Eat could actually mean sleep, and sleep could mean to…"

I tuned out, thinking that I didn't know Fang anymore. He changed; he wants to share his feelings and talk about them, at least with me.

I thought about the words he had said on the Wendy K- "there will always be a you and me."

I don't know if I could admit my feelings to him, let alone me. Wait. What are my feelings anyway? If I even liked him- wait, did I just say I liked him!?

The voice butted in "You're crazy about him!"

"Am not, well maybe yes; I like him, NO! I don't!" Oh no! I just shouted that out loud! Everyone gazed at me again, and I blushed.

Wait, does that mean I do like him? I guess I do, well, I do, but, no! I can't like him! I can't fall in love! I'm supposed to save the world!

I shook my head, hoping that the thoughts would go away. They didn't.

"Okay, bed, flock!" I called. They grumbled but obliged. Climbing into a pine tree, I tried to relax but only fell into a restless doze.

**A/N- Review please! I'll have fax in future chapters, feel free to give me ideas! Thanks! Read chapter, review, read chapter, review, read chapter, review…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride, but I never said I did, so there!

Chapter 2- Max vs. Iggy

"Rise and shine my little mutant freaks!" no reply.

"Get up, lazybones!" I tried again with no luck.

"Alright," I said, "You're gonna get it."

"Get up!" I screamed loudly, right above Iggy's ear. "Erasers! Help!"

They immediately all jumped up, ready to fight. When they saw there was no one in the clearing, the flock glared at me. I started cracking up.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you!" I said, gasping for breath.

"Jeez, Max. Do you want me to be deaf as well as blind?" asked and annoyed Iggy, rubbing his head. ( I think I gave him a huge headache. Serves him right!)

"Max, one. You, zero!" I said with a smirk.

Iggy sent a fist in my direction but I easily dodged it. "No, thanks, I don't want a knuckle sandwich. But I'll take bacon! Oh yeah, Max, two. You, zip!"

Iggy scowled, and rolled his eyes when the awaited statement came

"Max, I'm hungry."

"Nudge, you're eight seconds late. You usually say it before!" said Iggy.

Gazzy agreed, saying "Yeah, I was counting too. Now, Iggy, hurry up! I want to eat!"

Iggy replied "Not if you're going to kill every living thing for miles around with the smell after you eat!"

We all laughed at that, well, everyone except for Dr. Phil.

After we ate, Total piped up "When are we leaving?"

I answered "When you shut up." My smart comment sent Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy into another bout of laughter.

As we packed our bags, I thought to myself 'I'm beating every one with my comments. Now, I'll just get Fang…'

Angel interrupted my thoughts and said, no thought, 'Thinking about Fang? Aww! I'll tell him!'

'No you won't!' I thought angrily.

'Max and Fang, sitting in a tree…'

"Shut it! Your mind should mind its own business!"

Everyone turned to look at me again, and iggy snickered. I hit him upside the head.

"Max-3. Iggy- zippity-zero!" I said, laughing.

Then, changing the subject (if there ever was one) I shouted "Come on! Let's roll!"

**A/N- sorry it was so short and dumb (probably) but this was just a filler until the next chapter, which is in a notebook I have. I just need to type it….**

**REVIEW! (pretty please!)**


End file.
